fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Aura Synesthesia
Aura Synesthesia is a human female with the ability to concentrate her appearance and personality into ten alternate forms based on certain colors, called "Auras," each with their own powers and abilities. She lives on the planet Junkyard. Biography Not much is known about her past before Junkyard besides that she was sent through space and landed there. While in space, it is known that she was largely radiated which, as the residents of Firefly Town assume, is the explanation as to why she has her powers. She was soon adopted by the Synesthesia family and named "Aura." About a year after this, her powers began to develop until they fully developed into what they are currently when she turned 12. Appearance In her normal form, Aura has short hair that covers her eyes and nose. She has several multicolored dresses although she usually only wears a black one with eight colored ovals that represent her Auras (except for black and white) in her normal form. However, this dress only covers into her Yellow, Purple, Red, and White forms. As White Aura, her dress and hair are both significantly longer. As Red Aura, she wears a jacket over her dress. As Orange Aura, she wears a hoodie and pants, as well as wearing a pair of sunglasses. As Yellow Aura, her dress is short, and she also wears a skirt. As Green Aura, she closely resembles Orange Aura although taller and without sunglasses. As Cyan Aura, she wears a necklace in the shape of a quarter note, and she holds a pair of drumsticks. As Blue Aura, her hair doesn't cover her face, and she also has glasses and a scarf. As Purple Aura, she simply dons a large paintbrush. As Pink Aura, she looks a bit angrier and stronger, and she has a different pair of shoes. As Black Aura, she has shorter hair, not covering her face, and she also simply wears a t-shirt and pants. Her hair, clothing, and accessories all change color depending on her form. Concept art for Aura Two shows a minor change in her appearance. She now wears two bracelets on her right and left arms respectively. Both of them have oval shapes on them similar to those on her dress. The oval on her right arm is colored brown whereas the one on her left arm's bracelet is gray. Auras Gallery Redaura.png|Red Aura in Aura's Junkyard AuraSynesthesia.png|Aura as drawn by Exotoro. 1446383994096.jpg|Aura drawn by Werewoof Aura doodle.png|Aura drawn by Amy AuraSportsResort.png|Aura in Fantendo Sports Resort. Aura Synesthesia Chibi Plush Thing.png|Aura as a "chibi plush thing," drawn by Drebbles Aura Genderswap.png|"Aurion/Orion Synthesis," a genderbent version of Aura drawn by Yveltal717 AuraVictory.png|Aura's design for Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory FSBV Aura.png|Aura's icon in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Aurasketch ziegs.png|Sketch by White Aura.png|White Aura by Helena & SI Red Aura.png|Red Aura by Helena & SI Orange Aura.png|Orange Aura by Helena & SI Yellow Aura.png|Yellow Aura by Helena & SI Green Aura.png|Green Aura by Helena & SI Cyan Aura.png|Cyan Aura by Helena & SI Blue Aura.png|Blue Aura by Helena & SI Purple Aura.png|Purple Aura by Helena & SI Pink Aura.png|Pink Aura by Helena & SI Black Aura.png|Black Aura by Helena & SI Miroir Aura Synesthesia.jpeg|Aura by KirbiMiroir Category:Original Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Blenda's Characters